


Cinnamon and Spice

by Entwinedlove



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Pumpkin Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Bucky brings back breakfast, including a new seasonal treat.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Cinnamon and Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angie13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie13/gifts).



Peggy yawned as she sat down at the kitchen table, still feeling sleep's cling to her this morning.

"Morning," Steve said as he passed by her, setting her parts of the newspaper on the table in front of her and taking his seat opposite. He too was still waking up. His mussed hair sticking up at odd angles like blond horns.

"Good morning," she answered. She was slow to pick up her paper because she was missing her second expected greeting. "Where's Bucky?"

As if in answer to her question, their front door opened and Bucky, dressed for the day and carrying a cardboard tray and paper bag, appeared silhouetted by the morning sun. "Morning," he said in greeting as he came in, shutting the door behind him. The smell of warm baked goods and strong coffee wafted in her direction.

"Mmm, that smells good," Peggy said.

Steve agreed with a nod. "Where'd you go?"

"Just around the corner," Bucky said, setting his goodies on the table between them. He passed each of them a tall cup and Peggy could see the steam rising from them. "Coffee, as per the usual." Then he opened the bag and carefully tore down the creased edges to open the bag into a placemat of sorts. An assortment of muffins and bagels wrapped in clear cellophane was displayed. Bucky picked up a bagel with lox and cream cheese and then gestured to the muffins. "There's a new seasonal flavor. Pumpkin."

Steve's face scrunched up. "Pumpkin?"

"Mmm-hmm. Sounded interesting, and they were on sale."

Peggy reached for one first, noting the little orange pumpkin-shaped sticker on the cellophane denoting the flavor. "Well, I like pumpkin pie, let's see about a pumpkin muffin." She opened it, breathing deeply the autumnal fragrance of cinnamon and allspice. She pinched off a small piece of the top and popped it in her mouth. The most overwhelming flavor was the allspice but there was a hint of ginger and cloves. She noticed the men looking at her and she nodded. She swallowed her small bite before giving her opinion. "It's very good."

At her recommendation, both Steve and Bucky picked up one.


End file.
